Rouge
by Malevola
Summary: [DxG]La guerra ha estallado y Ginny es enfermera en un campamento perdido entre las montañas. Ha seguido a Harry hasta allí, sin encontrarlo. Y lo único que ha hallado ha sido el desconsuelo de saberse en una batalla entre lo que siente y la sangre. Sobre todo la sangre. Porque nadie es capaz de pararla cuando fluye en la dirección equivocada.
1. La carta

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo que escriba a continuación es de la autora **J.K Rowling**, que nos ha dejado jugar con un universo que a veces nos viene demasiado grande y otra veces, sin embargo, muy muy pequeño. Gracias por eso._

"_Para la chica roja que me deja mensajes cuando estoy durmiendo. Porque siempre la he imaginado bebiendo mil tazas de café mientras sueña con escobas voladoras y besos furtivos a media noche"._

Las cartas que llegan siempre llegan desde distintos lugares. No es capaz de recordarlos todos, ni siquiera localizarlos en un mapa, pero no le importa. Ya sabe que no tiene tiempo de nada más y lo primero que hace, con una mano temblorosa a causa del miedo, la duda y quizás también, la esperanza, es abrir el papel doblado con olor a tierra y sudor y sentarse a leer.

Ginevra se halla entre cama y cama, alrededor de la hilera cincuenta y seis, en un hospital improvisado entre el condado de Durham y Cumbria, en una campiña verde y remota donde todavía no ha dejado de llover. Sabe que hay un río cerca de allí, pero nunca lo ha visto. Ni siquiera recuerda ya el día que llegó, con dos maletas rotas en las esquinas y el vacío de saberse sola en el mundo.

Pero ha llegado una carta. Ha llegado una carta desde la guerra que tampoco ha visto pero que intuye bajo sus manos, cuando la sangre borbotea de una herida abierta y no tiene con que detenerla. Hace dos semanas que no se baña y su cuerpo despide vaharadas de un olor acre y dulzón que hace que le de vergüenza incluso moverse, pero allí nadie se preocupa por eso y nadie dice nada. Nadie dice nada porque la tela blanca que los resguarda concentra un olor más basto e hiriente, mucho más humano. La tienda huele a sangre, a orina, a la destrucción que aniquila quimeras y carne y que no distingue entre condición ni sexo ni años.

Esa misma tarde se le ha muerto un chico entre sus brazos y no le ha llorado. Una maldición que ni siquiera reconoce se lo ha llevado de allí entre sus propias heces y la saliva que se le escurría entre los labios amoratados. Sabe que no le ha llorado, pero también sabe que llorará cuando lea la carta. Y tiene miedo. Siente ese espanto rodándole por el cuerpo como una pelota, y aprieta fuertemente los muslos porque no quiere hacérselo encima, porque ya no tiene con que cambiarse.

Tiene miedo porque sabe que las palabras de Harry la transportará a la guerra que está liderando sin saber que ya tiene su propia guerra allí con ella, bajo sus ojos. Que no tiene donde escribirle, porque las cartas que llegan siempre llegan desde lugares que no conoce y que no puede ni imaginar.

Porque la sangre emborracha, nubla los sentidos, porque ya incluso sabe como es la sangre que sale de cada vena, de que color, como huele y a que sabe. Sobre todo ahora, que se muerde los labios con resignación y angustia, entre cama y cama, en la hilera cincuenta y seis, debajo de un hombre que la llama Mercy, sin saber que llama a su hermana, Mercy, como si le estuviera dando las gracias en otro idioma y ella solo puede apretar los puños porque sabe que va a morir.

Aun no ha leído la carta y ve pasar por delante de ella a varias enfermeras con la varitas en alza, llevando un cuerpo anónimo—otro más— tapado bajo una sábana que vuela ante sus ojos. Lo enterraran sin ceremonia, sin saber a que dios rezaba, sin más compañía que el cielo que parece llorar sin consuelo sobre sus cabezas.

Una de ellas, sin embargo, se para y baja la varita, y una de las esquinas de la sábana cae de lado asomando un brazo lleno de heridas abiertas, pero nadie se da cuenta.

—¿Qué haces ahí tirada? Vas a pillar algo y ya tenemos demasiado con lo que ya nos sobra.

Aquella que había hablado, aquella mujer de pelo ralo y sucio, aquella que parecía hablar con una luz entre los dientes y una mirada por la que algún hombre habría perdido el norte en alguna noche como esa, se acercó como si caminara de puntillas.

—Ha llegado carta.— Levanta el sobre y se lo enseña, y aunque no diga nada más, la otra entiende.

—Léela.— Le pide. Y se sienta a su lado en el suelo, como dos niñas jugando a contar secretos de mayores que no entienden.

Pero Ginny no puede. No ha dejado de temblar todavía y otro día la habría abierto con el escándalo silencioso de saber noticias que nunca espera. Pero hoy no. Hoy ha llegado un enviado del Ministerio, con la escoba rota y la mirada opaca, de quien ha visto mucho sin haberlo pedido.

—¿Ahora quien manda?

—No lo saben ni ellos.

Y se había sentado en una de las camas vacías, mirando al suelo, mientras escuchaba al muchacho que había muerto agonizar a solo unos metros de él.

—¿Vas a vomitar?—Le preguntó Ginny en voz baja. Se había acercado a él con las manos aún manchadas de sangre y se quedó a mitad de camino de agarrarlo del hombro.

Cuando sacaron el cuerpo de aquel joven, después de dos horas de gritos sin consuelo porque hasta él sabía que la vida se le acababa, el enviado se levantó y se acercó al creyó más conveniente y al que quizás le aliviara de sus cuitas.

—¿Desde cuando estáis aquí?—La persona a la que se dirigió era un medimago que en sus años había sido un médico prestigioso y alabado, pero que allí solo era uno más entre los muchos que peleaban con la muerte día a día.

August Flenn fue el que le enseñó a no cerrar los ojos, a suturar una herida con magia, a no callar lo que sentía, a escuchar los latidos del corazón de un paciente que no hablaba.

—Desde que la guerra se desplazó a esta zona, más o menos.—Limpió la varita de llena de sangre y vísceras, como quien limpia con un paño el utensilio que se ha utilizado en la preparación de una tarta.— Llegamos aquí con el destacamento de Potter, pero el Innombrable se retiró a las montañas y nos quedamos solos.

El enviado se acercó hacia la abertura de la tienda que hacia las veces de ventana y señaló.

—¿Las montañas?

August se encogió de hombros mientras se secaba las manos en un paño sucio, que procedió a limpiar con un hechizo.

—Día si y día no nos llegaban una veintena de personas heridas. Estamos rodeados,¿no lo sabe usted? Rodeados. La guerra ya está en todas partes.

Ginny comprendió que aquel mensajero no traía mensajes, si no que los llevaba de un lado a otro como si fuese una lechuza herida, de campamento en campamento, de horror en horror. Ya entendía porque no había ni siquiera bajado la mirada cuando vio el cuerpo destrozado de aquel joven que no le sacaba ni tres años.

—Dicen que estamos perdiendo. Nadie sabe donde está Harry Potter. Dicen que no vamos a ganar esta guerra.

Y lo dijo como si aquello le estuviera oprimiendo el alma y los huesos, como si no tuviera fuerzas para nada más que quedarse allí de pie, frente a la ventana, mirando la montaña prisionera de unas nubes negras de presagio.

—Léela.—Le pide de nuevo. Pero Ginny no puede, hoy no.


	2. Heredarás la tierra

Se habían quedado solas. Y cuando la soledad se hace prisionera incluso del aire que se respira y el abandono se tiñe de gris las largas tardes lluviosas, lo único que queda es seguir respirando hondo y vivir. Seguir viviendo.

—¿A dónde irás?—La maleta en una esquina con dos mudas limpias y la llave de una casa a la que nunca volvió.

—Todavía no me he ido.—Ginevra tiene entre las manos unas vendas que no han conocido aún la carne quemada. Y la mira sin mirar, la palpa inmutable, mientras Eleanora, la chica con la luz entre los dientes, recoge las sábanas de una cama huérfana.

—Pero lo harás. Aquí ya no queda nada.

Sí queda, piensa. Todavía estoy yo. Se remueve algo entre sus senos, algo duro y rojo, que le pesa en el pecho y que parece que está vivo pero no lo está. Porque su corazón se perdió un día como aquel, lluvioso de abril, de otro año que no recuerda pero que le sabe, debajo de la lengua, a abandono y a despedida.

Ya no queda nada allí, es verdad, bajo la lona amarillenta que las cubre, no queda nada del silencio de los muertos y del dolor de los que van a vivir. Pero aún queda la mancha horrorosa en su memoria, la que no puede lavar aunque se incline en el cubo y se frote las manos hasta dejárselas en carne viva.

—No conozco un hechizo para esto, no lo conozco, ¡maldita sea!—Y August se lleva las manos a la frente perlada, y tiembla incapaz, mientras mira los ojos de una bruja que tiene un fuego demoledor que va consumiendo sus órganos como si fuesen de cera. Es la primera vez que Ginny ve a alguien quemarse vivo y también tiembla. Tiene la varita en la mano pero se le antoja un palo inservible ante aquella magia que se le escapa como un delirio.

La bruja no grita. No ha gritado desde que la llevaron allí y se irá muda, como todos los demás que no han podido salvar. Está harta de limpiar vómitos pero se consuela pensando que los que vomitan aún se amparan bajo la vida, que no solo devuelven bilis y los pocos trozos de comida que le dan, devuelven crónicas. La misma historia que los ha llevado a pelear en una guerra que como dicen, están perdiendo.

—Vamos Ginny, es hora de recoger y ya se han ido todos.—No se han ido, piensa. Han desistido, ha renunciado Se han muertos ellos también. —¿Porque no te vienes conmigo a Godric's Hollow?—_No puedo_—La casa de mi madre es de las pocas que han quedado en pie, pero no te faltará de nada. No le sigas buscando.—Le ruega.

—Será mejor que te vayas tú, yo estaré bien.

—¡Pero aquí no hay nada!—Se acerca a ella y le agarra del brazo. Pero Eleanora sabe que, después de tanto tiempo abriendo los ojos al horror, aquella guerra también está perdida de antemano.—No hay comida, no tienes a nadie, ven conmigo.

Pero Ginny la ha revelado en el acto de ir doblando las sábanas y ya no la mira a los ojos.

—¡Enfermeras de la sección 8A!—Un grito llena entero el poco aire que les queda, desde la puerta—¡Pueden ir saliendo poco a poco con su baúles! ¡Vamos a proceder a clausurar el campamento!

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ginny le pone entre las manos la última sábana de la última cama que queda y le da la espalda. No tiene el valor de tener otro adiós en las grietas de la memoria que le queda intacta.

—Ginevra...—Y es más un lamento que un nombre.

—Vete ya, por favor.—Ahora es ella quien ruega — El traslador no va esperar por ti.

Y Eleanora se siente una cobarde. Porque no es capaz de encontrar en su boca una excusa para que la chica que apareció ese día con el pelo rojo y mojado, sola y desamparada, debajo del dintel de la puerta de su infierno particular, se vaya con ella y no se quede.

Así que se aleja con el baúl sobre su cabeza, con cartas de su madre y un vestido que se compró en el callejón Diagon que todavía no ha estrenado. Se aleja de allí, más allá de los vivos que salvó y de los muertos que aún llora. Lejos de las sábanas cuarteadas por la sangre, de conjuros más oscuros que el alma de quien los pronunció.

No es capaz de mirar hacia atrás y ver a la niña pelirroja que busca imposibles. No es capaz de nada más.

…

Ginny ya no llora a sus muertos. Siente el viento golpear la tela que se ha agrietado encima de su cabeza, en la única cama que le han dejado porque el colchón esta partido por una maldición y se asoman los muelles grises como cabezas de animales degollados. Lo siente pero no le importa y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Ginny no puede llorar a sus muertos porque son muchos. Porque ya los lloró en su día y ahora solo puede llorar a los vivos que le quedan.

Sabe que no puede llorar a sus padres, que murieron intentando proteger la casa que la vio crecer de una docena de mortígafos ávidos de aniquilar la carne y los recuerdos.

Ni por Bill ni por Fleur, torturados en el sótano de su propio hogar feliz y sin fisuras. Ni por George ni por Charlie, que murieron en la lucha, al lado de esa persona a la que si puede llorar y que se ha pasado media vida de su incipiente madurez buscándolo sin consuelo.

Ni por Ron, que no vio su cuerpo y no pudo ni siquiera besar la tierna mejilla de su cara.

Ginny solo tiene diecinueve años y ya no llora a sus muertos. Solo puede apretar el puño contra sus dientes como si estuviera sellando un pacto que se ha hecho con ella misma. No llorarles. No llorarles nunca.

Porque aunque parezca que tiene tiempo, no lo tiene. Aunque esté tumbada de lado en una cama donde se clava los muelles grises sin querer moverse, no tiene nada. Ni meses, ni días, ni horas. No tiene ropa, ni casa, ni el consuelo se saberse protegida por nadie, bajo la misma guerra que la dejó sola.

Y la carta aún le pesa sobre el bolsillo de la bata que la hace enfermera. La carta que le llegó hace dos días y que aún no ha tenido el valor de abrir. Por si tiene que dejar de llorar a otro muerto.

…

Llegó allí no hace ni cinco meses, con los zapatos rotos de tanto andar por aquellos caminos pedregosos que parecían que no la iban a conducir a ninguna parte. La última carta que recibió de Harry, por correo muggle, llevaba el matasellos de una ciudad con olor a suciedad y campanarios. Y solo tuvo que seguir el camino de hierba quemada y árboles arrancados para llegar hasta el refugio.

Llovía, como siempre había llovido en aquella parte del mapa en la que nunca pensó que se encontraría, y dejó la maleta en un suelo polvoriento de orina y serrín.

—No damos a basto—la que sería su hermana en la batalla de ganarle a la muerte entre todos aquellos que iban perdiendo ante la vida, la saludó así—Nos has caído del cielo.

Sin saber que ella cambiado el infierno de una casa deshabitada llena de basura y recuerdos que no tuvo el valor de limpiar, por otro donde la limpieza era el pan de cada día.

—Al menos que estén limpios. —August Flenn aún no había perdido la esperanza por aquellos días —Lo del serrín fue idea de un hijo de muggles. Ya ves, se limpia mejor así, decía. Se murió porque no pudimos quitarle la maldición que le envenenó la mente. Y se murió sin saber el favor que nos había hecho. Ya ves, se murió sin ver como teníamos que practicar medicina de muggles porque no podíamos hacer otra cosa por él.

Y el viento. Aquel viento que seguía soplando después de cinco meses de comer frío y a deshoras, le seguía lastimando los oídos, porque ahora ya no había más voz ni más cuerpo, vivo o muerto, allí con ella.

Cuantas veces tuvo que quitarse la comida de la boca para dársela a un enfermo.

Y ahora no tenía nada que comer, solo comida muggle enlatada de la ciudad gris que se recortaba como una postal contra el horizonte. Dos horas de camino, para tener algo que llevarse al estómago. Sin una manta. Porque no tuvo el valor de pedir ninguna cuando se las llevaron.

—Al menos que estén limpios.—Y Ginny limpiaba.

Y seguía tirada en la cama rota, con sus sueños rotos, con la carta en el bolsillo.

—Nos has caído del cielo.—Sin saber que ella solo se había tropezado con ellos sin querer. Que se hizo enfermera por un plato de comida.

Y el viento rugía, sobre su cabeza, entre las grietas de la tela cuarteada y húmeda de la lluvia y que no amainaba.

—¿Un baño?—Eleanora reía como si tuviera de qué—Si encuentras un cubo que esté limpio puedes usar el hechizo _aguamenti. _No me mires así. Somos magos, no hacemos milagros. Sin cubo no hay sitio donde poner el agua.

Ella le enseñó a lavarse sus partes intimidas entre cama y cama, con la varita apuntando hacia su pubis virgen, sin jabón. Porque el jabón escaseaba y era para los que se iban a morir.

—Nos has caído del cielo. Por ahora solo estamos tres enfermeras y dos medimagos. Aquí solo nos mandan los que se van a morir. Pero no lo digas en voz alta. Los que se van a morir nada más, no me mires así.

Le enseñó a fumar y a dejar las colillas para que durara más, a caladas cortas. Le enseñó en las tardes grises asfixiantes, cuando Ginny caía en un mutismo inquebrantable y no podía ni siquiera pensar que hacia allí.

—¡Pero no eches tanta agua, que se te va a congelar con el frío que hace! Ya tenemos bastante con lo que ya nos sobra, Ginny, por el amor de Merlín.

Le enseñó lo que valía un plato de frijoles caliente, el tabaco desmenuzado que traía un mago que apestaba a soledad y a contrabando.

—Nos has caído del cielo.

Y ahora Eleanora ya no estaba. Solo quedaba su voz y el viento.

…


End file.
